Don't Leave Me Please!
by illusionneverchangedx
Summary: Itachi is getting married the day after he made love to Sasuke. Sasuke runs away. Itachi made a mistake. Sasuke hates Itachi and Itachi doesn't want Sasuke to leave. Decisions, decisions... Warning: ItaSasu, BoyxBoy, Incest and onesided NaruSasu.
1. New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Grenade by Bruno Mars… unfortunately I wish I did though... This story is just a *sick and twisted* part of my imagination.

Warning: This is not for little kids! Contains Uchihacest, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, BrotherxBrother and onesided NaruSasu. Don't come crying to me when you've been mentally scarred!

AU: This is my first story so please leave reviews to help me make my stories better. Flames included :D I am planning on making this fanfic 3 chapters… but it might be longer. Who know when the plot bunny attacks? I wanted to post this later when I was done, but I decided to post it now :D

**Don't Leave Me… Please**

Sasuke Uchiha stared up at the ceiling after having another wet dream. 'Oh God, what's wrong with me? I shouldn't be dreaming about things like that! He's my brother!' He mentally scolded himself. 17 year old Sasuke had remembered the dream clearly. His aniki's hands were roaming his body and touching him everywhere. Itachi was dipping his tongue into Sasuke's navel. Fingers tweaked his nipples and trailed lower and lower. He woke up at that point.

Sasuke went into the bathroom that was connected to his room and took a shower. He got dressed and headed outside to greet his aniki. "Hello, otouto," Itachi greeted him with coffee in his hands and a book in the other. His face was faced at the book, so he didn't notice the blush that Sasuke sported across his face. Or did he? "H-Hello, aniki," Sasuke replied shyly. Itachi put down his book and went to put the cup in the sink. He turned towards Sasuke and said, "Do you want to go out with me today?" "Sure, aniki," Sasuke replied. "Good," Itachi replied with a smile. "I was going to make you go if you didn't agree."

After a few minutes, they got into Itachi's Nissan (pun intended) and Itachi started driving towards the park. "Hey Sasuke," He asked. "What do you want for your birthday?" Sasuke hesitated before answering, "I don't want anything, aniki." Itachi sure as hell didn't believe him so he kept interrogating Sasuke with questions. "Are you sure, otouto?" "Yes, aniki. I don't want anything." 'Except for your love.' Sasuke replied but without saying the last part. "I'm sure I'll find you something, Sasuke." The elder Uchiha said with a smirk playing on his face.

*****Ryoku*****

*****Itachi's POV*****

We got out of the car and I opened the door for him. "You don't have to open the door for me, Itachi." He replied. "I'm not a girl!" I chuckled lightly and replied by saying, "Of course you're not." He rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car. I loved the way he acts sometimes. He's so cute and adorable. I just want to eat him up… literally. 'Oh God, I shouldn't be thinking about things like that. He's my brother… and he might think that it's disgusting and never want to look at me again.' I looked up at his angelic face and smiled. We decided to go for a stroll down the park. He held my hand just like we did when he was younger. At first I was surprised. I never expected him to hold my hand. Not that I don't want it! It's quite the opposite. I wanted his affection and would love if he would give that to me every day…

*****Ryoku*****

*****Sasuke's POV*****

I took hold of my beautiful nii-san's hand as we started walking though the park. I ignored all the disgusting glares that were sent at our way. Apparently, they thought we were a couple… I wish that was true. We listened to the birds and children laughing and playing in the park. Good thing that it was summer break, so I could spend more time with Itachi. I realized that it was only five more days until my birthday, which was Saturday. Wait! Today is Monday! Why isn't Itachi working? At age 23, I'm sure that he has to work! I asked him, "Hey Itachi-Nii, why aren't you working? It's Monday, isn't it?" "I'm not working because I'm way ahead of the paperwork, so I asked for a two month vacation. I wanted to spend more time with you." He answered with a smile on his kissable lips. I suddenly felt like I was on top of the world when he said that to me. I wanted to ask him so many questions, so I collected my thoughts and started bombarding him with loads of questions.

*****Ryoku*****

*****Itachi's POV*****

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Sasuke asked me curiously. I furrowed my brows and wondered why he wanted to ask me that. So, I asked him, "Why do you ask that, otouto?" He hesitated a bit and said after a long pause, "Because Nii-san, you're so beautiful. Your hair is so soft and silky, you're so kind and I can't think of anyone that wouldn't want to date you." I was shocked and I'm sure it showed on my features. I quickly regained my composure and answered back to him saying, "I'm flattered that you think I'm beautiful, otouto. The reason that I'm not dating anyone is because I'm gay and the person that I want is someone that I could never have. So, why aren't you dating anyone? You're beautiful as well." Now it was his turn to stare in shock. His mouth hung open and he just stared at me. He looked down at the floor and said quietly, almost inaudible and said, "I'm gay too. The reason I'm not dating anyone is because the person that I want is someone that I can't have too." I saw a small blush spread across his face.

I kept thinking about his words as we continued our walk. 'Someone I can't have' what could that mean? Could he be talking about me? I shook my head and tried to remove the thought from my head. He couldn't possibly be talking about me… could he? No, that's just my wishful thinking. But, who else could it be? I have to think about it some more.

I saw an ice-cream truck decorated in so many colors that it was a miracle it didn't make all the drivers on the road go blind! I looked at my brother, whose dark eyes lit up. This meant that he saw it too. I chuckled and asked him if he wanted some and he replied "Yes" enthusiastically. We approached the truck and I spotted my friend Deidara and Sasori in the truck. I always knew that they sold ice-cream in their spare time. I also knew that they were lovers and they knew that I loved Sasuke with all my heart. We approached the ice-cream truck and we greeted them with a "Hi." They said hi too and asked us what flavor of ice-cream we would like. Sasuke and I said "Chocolate" simultaneously. We looked at each other and started laughing. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Deidara whispering to Sasori. I knew they were planning something.

Deidara said, "I'm sorry, we are all out of that flavor. We only have enough for one person." I clearly saw that there was a whole tub of chocolate ice-cream in the back. I didn't say anything as I had caught onto their little game. I replied by asking Sasuke, "Do you mind sharing one with me, otouto?" He answered me a little hesitantly before saying, "S-sure, aniki. I don't mind." I turned towards Deidara and Sasori and said, "Then we'll have one chocolate ice-cream cone." I saw Deidara smirk and replied with a "Coming right up!" A few seconds later, he handed us the dairy treat and I paid him and added a little tip for his deed. As we started walking away, I mouthed the words 'thank you' towards them. Luckily, Sasuke didn't see.

We took a seat beside a tree because the benches were all full. I sat down first and I expected Sasuke to sit beside me, but instead he sits right between my legs. I didn't say anything because I actually liked the position that we were in. He braced his back against my chest and relaxed as I wrapped an arm around his smaller frame.

I licked the ice-cream and put it next to his mouth for him to take a lick. He licked it and I just stared at him while he did that. I brought it up to my mouth and started licking on it. I heard him yell, "Hey! No fair aniki! You're getting more that me!" I teasingly ignored him as I continued licking it. He turned his head and faced me with an angry look on his face. The next thing that he did took me by surprise. He started licking the ice-cream the same time that I did. He didn't seem to mind and I certainly didn't mind. I continued licking it and then… our tongues touched!

His tongue was so soft and warm. I did what felt right and I captured his lips in a soft and passionate kiss. He gasped in shock and I took the opportunity to attack his open mouth with my tongue. He shyly kissed me back and we ended up battling for dominance. His hands slowly reached up and untied my hair. He softly played and tugged with it. I threw the cone somewhere and wrapped my arms around his torso and brought him closer to me as he wrapped his slim legs around my waist. We broke apart for much needed air and only then had I noticed that we were in a park.

Everyone was staring at us! The children's eyes were being shielded by their mother's hands. The women were drooling… stupid yaoi fan girls! The teenage girls held cameras in their hands with drool going down their faces and the teenage boys all had a tent in their pants! No adult men were there… they're probably at work. I felt relief wash over me as I noticed that none of them knew me and Sasuke. I looked down at Sasuke and saw fear in his eyes. My heart stopped. Oh no… does he regret it? Does he hate me? Does he… fear me? I got up and helped him to slowly get up afterwards. I walked out of the park and outstretched my hands for Sasuke to take the keys to my car. I told him to drive home by himself. I needed some time to think.

I took a taxi home and greeted my mother and father as I went into the house. I didn't see Sasuke, so I assumed that he was in his room. Oh god, I blew it didn't I? He must hate me. My father told me that he wanted to speak to me and I quietly entered his luxurious office. Father was situated at his desk, located near the back wall. He greeted me by saying, "Itachi, you are 23 years old. You should be thinking about getting married and not about you annoying little brother!" I expected him to say that. Fugaku and Mikoto hated Sasuke and thought that he was a mistake. I thought that my beautiful baby brother was a gift from god!

To make Fugaku feel better, I lied and said, "Sure Fugaku, I'll think about getting married later." I only want Sasuke. What astonished me was what he said next, "You don't have to. We've picked out a bride and you're getting married to her on Sunday. After that, you can take over my business." "What?" I replied in anger, "I'm not marrying someone that I don't even know! Plus, Sunday is the day after Sasuke's birthday. I was planning on spending my weekend with him!" He silenced me and said, "I don't want to hear anymore about your stupid brother! You are going to get married and seeing that you love your brother so much, I will hurt him if you don't get married! Is that understood?" I had been defeated. I would give up my freedom for Sasuke's freedom. I would even catch a grenade for him. Jump in front of a train for him. Take a bullet straight to my brain for him. I would even die for him. I nodded my head and saw Fugaku smirk triumphantly. I left the office to go and cry in my room. Yes, I did say cry.

I walked pass Sasuke room and overheard him crying. Why was he crying? Was it because of what I did? I don't want to cause him anymore pain. I'll get married and he'll never have to see me again. I'll avoid him until the day I get married. I told myself over and over again, but I couldn't bring myself to leave him. I loved him! But, I love him so much that I don't want to hurt him.

*****Ryoku*****

*****Sasuke's Birthday*****

I evaded Sasuke this entire week. It was Sasuke's birthday and since I'm getting married to someone that I never met, I want to confront Sasuke. I want to ask him what he thinks of me and I want him to know what I feel for him. I'm getting married tomorrow and if I know Sasuke's feelings towards me, then I'll live my life without wondering what COULD have happened. Sasuke doesn't know that I'm getting married, but he'll know soon enough.

I entered Sasuke's bedroom and saw him asleep on his bed. The dark blue sheets contrasted well against the black walls and Sasuke's snow-white skin. He looked so beautiful… like an angel sent from heaven. I sat beside his sleeping form and the bed slightly dipped below my weight. I ran my hands through his soft, smooth hair and at the contact, his dark eyes opened. He sleepily asked me, "A-aniki? What are you doing?" I replied by quietly saying, "I'm sorry, otouto. I'll stop, but I want to ask you a few questions." "No aniki! That's not what I meant. Please don't stop," He answered back at me with panic clearly visible in those beautiful onyx orbs. "Don't worry, I won't stop," I said while I continued to stroke his hair.

I wanted to desperately get these questions out, so I started asking them, "What do you think of me, Sasuke?" He turned to stare at the ceiling for a long time that seemed like forever in his presence. He blinked a few times before finally saying the three words that my heart ached for, "I love you." I stared at him in shock with my mouth slightly open. I quickly closed it before he noticed. "Please don't be angry with me, aniki. I love you and I always have. I probably shouldn't have licked the ice-cream the same time as you. I'm sorry. Please don't hit me like Father does," He said with tears brimming his eyes. Salty tears started streaming down his face and I quickly brought my hand up to wipe them away. When I did that, I asked him a question that was plaguing my mind, "I'm not angry at you, otouto. I love you too. I'm so happy that you feel the same way as I do." I paused for a moment and stared at the relief clearly showing in his eyes.

I finally asked my question, "Father beats you?" Fear appeared in his eyes as he said, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it… especially you." I wanted to know what has been going on in my Sasuke's life, so I continued speaking and said, "Please Sasuke, tell me. I want to know. I love you so much and I want to now what has been going on. When did it start? Please Sasuke, tell me."

He stared at me, seeming to be contemplating something. "O-okay, b-but please d-don't tell a-anyone." He replied in between sobs. "F-Father has been b-beating me ever since I turned 12. He said that it was my fault that you never thought about getting a girlfriend and continuing the Uchiha lineage. I never understood what he meant. He kept coming home and beating me. I loved spending my time with you and I didn't want you to find my scars. Father normally hits my back, so it's easy to cover up. But, that doesn't stop the pain that I constantly feel. When I turned 13, I started developing more-than-brotherly feelings for you. I adored everything about you and I never wanted to leave your side. I was like an attention-starved kid."

I stared at Sasuke as I soaked in all of this information. I wanted to kill Fugaku, but I couldn't since he is the head of the Konoha Police Department. I could end up going to jail and leaving Sasuke. How could I let this happen? Why didn't I notice? I should have stopped this! I suddenly remembered that Sasuke was crying in his room on the day that I kissed him, so I asked him, "Why did you cry on the day that we kissed?" He looked at me with his innocent eyes and said, "I was afraid that I did something wrong and that you could never love me. I was afraid of rejection. The one person that I ever loved didn't love me back." I looked at him and offered him a small smile as I said, "I'll always love you, otouto… if you'll accept me as a lover." He blushed and nodded his head saying, "I'll never deny you Itachi."

I leaned in and kissed his pink lips. His lips felt so soft, so warm and so delicious. I ran my tongue along his lower lip and he opened his mouth shyly. I glided my tongue across his mouth in different directions, mapping it out in my head. I earned a moan from him and his arms shot up into my untied hair. I pulled the sheets away from him and wrapped his legs around my waist. Sasuke got more demanding and pushed his slick appendage against mine. I pushed him down unto the bed. He kept his legs wrapped around my torso and grinding his erection into mine. I elicited a moan and started to unbutton Sasuke's shirt. I finally got his shirt off and I started to run my hands along his chest. His skin was flawless. It was visible that he had muscles, but not so much that he was bulky. He was lean and had a smaller frame than mine.

I kissed down his jaw line and stopped at his pulse. I kissed it and bit into his flesh, marking him as mine and mine alone. He screamed in half pain and pleasure. I kissed down his chest and played with one of his nipples. He moaned wantonly and screamed, "Itachi!" I smirked and played with his other nipple with my finger. I kissed further down his chest and dipped my tongue into his navel and mimicked motions soon to come. I brought my face up and looked at his face, as if I was asking for approval.

He nodded his head and I pulled down his boxers and stared in awe at his penis. It was larger than I imagined it would be, but it wasn't as big as mine. He blushed and tugged at my shirt. I took the hint and pulled off my shirt along with my black jeans and boxers. Now it was his turn to stare. He looked at my penis with an equal amount of awe as when I looked at his, perhaps even more. I moved back unto the bed and separated his legs. I asked him, "Sasuke, are you still a virgin? You don't have to worry; this is my first time too." I was a bit embarrassed at my statement. I never wanted to touch or be touched by someone other than Sasuke. So, I remained a virgin. Sasuke nodded and shyly said, "Yes, I'm still a virgin. Please take care of me." I kissed his forehead and said lovingly, "Always." I put my hands up to kiss mouth and said, "Suck." He took my three fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva. I slid one of my fingers into his tight hole and he arched his back. I slid it in and out of him and then I added a second finger. He got used to two fingers and I added a third one. He screamed in pain and I kissed him on the lips and I whispered to him, "Shhh, its okay. I'll take care of you." He nodded and I pushed my fingers in and out of his virgin hole. I hit his prostate and he screamed in pain and yelled my name.

I took my fingers out and placed my erection close to his entrance. I looked at his face and asked him, "Can I?" He nodded and said, "Take me." I didn't want to cause him any pain. I pushed my erection into his once virgin hole and he screamed in pain. He started digging into my back with his nails. I hit his prostrate and he moaned. I slung his legs over my shoulders and went deeper into him. I hit his prostrate over and over again until he didn't fell any more pain, just pure pleasure. I took his erection into my hand and started stroking and pumping it. The room was filled with moans, pants and screams as we hit our climaxes. He came onto our chests and I came deep inside him, marking him as mine. I pulled out of him and pulled him in between my legs. I whispered to him, "I love you." He whispered back, "I love you too, aniki." We fell into a deep slumber in each other's arms.

We woke up several hours later after our *cough* activities. I looked at the digital clock located beside Sasuke's bed stand and it read 6:53. I kissed his forehead and he slowly stirred awake. I said to him, "I love you. Never forget about this." He smiled innocently and said, "I love you too, aniki. What do you mean? Won't we always be together?" Now was time for the truth to be revealed. Now was the time for sorrow, grief and loss. "I'm sorry, otouto. I'm getting married tomorrow," I said with pain showing in my voice. I hung my head in shame and waited for what was about to come. He looked at me with anger and jumped out of my arms. He said with anger and sorrow, "What! Y-you're getting married? B-but… why? Did everything that we just did mean nothing to you?" Tears started flowing freely down his face and dropping unto the sheets as he looked down. I took his chin into my hands and turned his face to look at me and said, "I love you, otouto. I'll never forget what we just did. It meant so much to me. But…I have to get married tomorrow. You have to understand." My heart pained me as I said this. "Oh I understand, Itachi. I understand perfectly well that you used me. You took advantage of my feelings." He got off of the bed and started putting on his clothes. I slowly started to get up and said, "Sasuke, don't leave-" He cut me off and said, "I don't want to hear it, Itachi. J-just leave me alone!" I ran to him and trapped him in my arms. He started yelling, screaming and thrashing at me. "Let me go!" He yelled. "No." I replied. He pushed me away from him with all the strength he had and said, "I hate you, Itachi! I never want to see you again! Get out of my life!"

*****Ryoku*****

*****Sasuke's POV*****

I marched out of my room and harshly shut the door behind me. I ran out of the house. I needed a long walk… away from Itachi. I reached the lake that was close to the house and started thinking. 'How could he do this to me? Why did he do this to me? I hate him. No! I love him! I love him so much that I hate him. I want to tell him how I feel. How much I love him! But, he hated me. He used me. I never want to see him again!' I thought while ignoring the throbbing pain of my heart. 'I'm going run away.'

*****Ryoku*****

*****Itachi's POV*****

'He doesn't understand! He just doesn't understand! I'm doing this all for his safety!' I thought as I cried myself to sleep. 'I'm such an idiot!'

_Easy come Easy go  
That's just how you live oh  
Take take take it all  
But you never give,  
Should of known you were trouble  
From the first kiss had your eyes wide open,  
Why were they open?  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash,  
You tossed it in the trash, you did._

To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
cause what you don't understand, is id catch  
a grenade for ya.  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya,  
Id jump in front of a train for ya.  
You know I'd do anything for ya.  
See I would go through all this pain take a  
bullet straight through my brain.  
Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do  
the same.

Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm  
am numb tell the devil I said hey when you  
get back to where you're from.  
Bad women bad women  
That's just what you are yeah  
You smile in my face than rip the breaks out  
my car.  
Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the  
trash, you tossed it in the trash yes you did.  
To give me all your fucking love is all I ever  
asked but what you don't understand is id  
catch a grenade for ya.

Throw my hand on the blade for ya, Id jump  
in front of a train for ya. You know I'd do  
anything for ya. Listen babe I would go  
through all this pain take a bullet straight  
through my brain. Yes I would die for ya baby.  
But you won't do the same. If my body was on  
fire ooh you would watch me burn down in  
flames. You said you loved me you're a liar  
cause you never ever ever did baby...

AU: Please leave reviews! Flames included! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	2. Wedding Day The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unfortunately. This story is just a part of my twisted imagination….

Warning: Contains Uchihacest, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, BrotherxBrother and onesided NaruSasu. Don't come crying to me when you've been mentally scarred!

AU: I'm sorry that this isn't as long as the first chapter but I wanted to get this done in one week. Thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. I am forever grateful. Anyways… this is the wedding day. Warning: This was unedited! I hope u enjoy!

Wedding Day…

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My long hair was neatly tied with a red ribbon behind my back and my black suit stood out against my pale skin. 'I can't believe I'm getting married!' My white shirt wasn't tucked in my pants and my jacket wasn't buttoned up. I didn't care to look formal. 'Sasuke… I wonder where you are.' He didn't come back last night or this morning. Father kept an eye on me in case I tried to run away so I couldn't go and find Sasuke.

My best man came into the room. He was also wearing a suit, except he actually tucked his pants in and buttoned his shirt. "Sasori," I started, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" He sighed and ran his hands through his strawberry red hair before answering, "Do you think you're doing the right thing?" He put emphases on the word 'you'. "I honestly don't know. My heart and mind are two different things. My mind says to go find Sasuke and tell him how much I love him. But, my mind says to stay, get married and to keep Sasuke from getting hurt. This relationship will probably not even work out. I am such a fool!"

He motioned for me to sit on the bed. I joined him on the bed and it slightly dipped under my weight. Sasori looked at the floor like he was thinking over something and he finally said, "Do you love him? I don't mean 'do you like him'. I mean do you truly love him from the bottom of your heart?" I glanced at Sasori and then towards my hands on my lap. I finally managed to get out "I… I love him." "Then you should do what's best for him, even if that means pushing your feelings aside." He replied. "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have mad love to him yesterday. That just made it worse." I felt deep guilt while saying that. "WHAT! You never told me anything about that! You fucked him and you're going to get married? What the fuck is wrong with you?" His sudden outburst had scared me a little and I moved away from him slightly. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Um, what I mean to say is that you should do what you want to do. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go and keep an eye on Deidara before he blows something up." His sentence was followed by a loud 'BOOM'. "See ya later Itachi!" He waved a goodbye at me and exited my room. I glanced at the clock. It read '9:50'. The wedding would start at 1:00. 'Good, I'm left alone to think for a while.'

*****Ryoku*****

*****Sasuke's POV*****

***** (1:00) *****

I arrived at Naruto's house and knocked on the door slowly. 'Knock, knock, and knock'. He opened the door to his apartment and looked at me sleepily. "What's up, Sasuke?" I grabbed onto him and started crying in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and started stroking my hair slowly and softly. It reminds me of Itachi, except Itachi's touch is warmer, while Naruto's is as cold as ice. I moved away from him and said, "My heart is broken and it can't be fixed." I started shedding fresh tears as Naruto looked at me with sympathy. "Come take a seat." He led me to his white sofa and sat down. I sat next to him and stared at his HUGE television.

"What's wrong, Suke?" He asked with a worried tone. "You can trust me." I looked at him and hesitated for a while with tears still flowing from my eyes. "I love Itachi and he broke me." Naruto just looked shocked and stared at me before finally saying, "W-when did this happen? HOW did this happen? I don't understand." I licked my suddenly dry lips and swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'll start from the beginning, but please promise me that you wouldn't hate me afterwards." I trusted Naruto. He wouldn't hurt me or anything. After all, he is my best friend. He slowly nodded his head and I began speaking.

"I-I loved my brother e-ever since I-I turned fifteen. I-I loved him so much that it had hurt. Until he said that he loved me too. We made love on my birthday, but afterwards, he told me he was getting married today. I ran away and never talked to him afterwards. I hate myself so much! Do you know what my last words where? Huh? … They were 'Get out of my life'. I can't believe that I said that! What should I do?"

*****Ryoku*****

*****Normal POV*****

Naruto stared at the young raven head and felt pain overcome his now black heart after hearing that. 'I can't believe he loves Itachi! His own brother! After all that I had done for him, he chose his brother? I can't accept it! That's so disgusting! He should love me!' Naruto suddenly got up off the couch and shouted, "GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! AFTER ALL THAT I'VE DONE; YOU CHOSE YOUR BROTHER OVER ME? GET. OUT. NOW." Sasuke froze and stared at his former best friend.

*****Ryoku*****

*****Sasuke's POV*****

'I can't believe what he just said. I thought that he was my best friend.' I said, "Naruto, what are you talking about?" He answered by saying, "I love you, Sasuke. I always have. I just can't believe that you loved your brother all this time! You sick fuck!" I got up and stared at the floor. I listened to Naruto's uneven breathing and turned to leave his apartment, but my arm was suddenly grabbed and I was pulled into Naruto's chest. He kissed me softly with so much passion and love, but I just couldn't return it. It would never compare to Itachi's soft and sweet kisses that always left me breathless and wanting more. I pulled away from him and heard a slight whine coming from his lips. He said, "Didn't you feel anything?" I shook my head and said, "No. I'm sorry Naruto. I'm leaving now."

I walked towards the plain white door of his apartment and let myself out, hearing the 'click' of the door signaling its closing.

*****Ryoku*****

*****Itachi's POV*****

***** (1:00) *****

I stared at the big, wooden door of the chapel open and reveal my soon wife-to-be. The chapel was decorated in white red, blue and white roses; Sasuke's favorite colours. Everywhere was draped in beautiful decorations and there was a red carpet upon which _she_ was going to be walking on. My father sat in the front row next to my mother who was crying because her son was getting married. I couldn't help but notice that there was an empty space beside them; it was probably reserved for Sasuke. Thinking of his name made was like taboo for me. I always became sad and angry.

The organ started playing 'Here Comes the Bride' and the big, wooden doors swung open to reveal a woman with the ugliest pink hair that you could imagine wearing a long white dress that clung to her curves. It was cut of at the top and revealed waaaay to much. It had so much flower patterns at the bottom that it was so distracting. It was obvious that she was _trying_ to look good. Aghhh, those green eyes are so distracting!

She was led by a brown haired man with green eyes that I assumed was her father. She kept swinging her hips while she was walking; so stupid. She finally (after what seemed like a decade) reached beside me and gave me a HUGE smile showing her blindingly shiny teeth. I took her arm and faced the Father.

He said a few words that I really didn't care about and he finally came to the question that had been plaguing my mind for the entire week. "Uchiha Itachi, do you take this Haruno Sakura to be you lawfully wedded wife?" I felt myself shaking and I started hesitating, "I…I…I…I" Father interrupted me by shouting, "Out with it boy!" The pastor said, "Please, no one can interrupt him." I can't decide. Do I really want to go through with this? Do I really want to hurt Sasuke? What do I do? Memories suddenly flashed through my mind.

"_I love you Itachi." Sasuke said with a shy smile._

"_I love you too, otouto."_

"_Promise me that you wouldn't leave me Aniki." Sasuke stated while looking up at the stars._

"_I promise."_

"_Harder, faster. Please aniki!"_

_I obeyed and started thrusting faster into his hole._

"_I hate you! Get out of my life!"_

"_Do what you think is right."_

The flashbacks ended leaving me in my thoughts. I opened my mouth and said the final word that would seal my fate. "I… I don't" Everyone in the chapel gasped and my father said, "This boy doesn't know what he's talking about. You love Sakura, right?" he gave me a look that said 'go with it or else.' I put my foot firmly on the ground and said, "No Father! I've had enough of your shit! You asshole! You beat Sasuke and now you're forcing be to get married to his whore? No way!"

Everyone gasped at my sudden outburst and the pastor fainted. My father looked angrier with me and my mother broke down in sobs. Sakura started crying alongside her. I continued what I was saying since everyone was too shocked to even say anything. "I love Sasuke more than a brother should and I always will. Even when I was pounding into him, I had no regrets. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world and you know what? I'm not gonna stop! I'm gonna go find him and show him how much I really love him!" By now the pastor had risen and had fainted again after hearing what I had said. My mother was crying even more (if that was possible), my father just stood there with a horrified expression and his face. Most of the people passed out, but the yaoi fan girls had video cameras and were recording everything. I just smirked. Then something suddenly hit my cheek hard and I noticed that Sakura had backhanded me with a tear stricken face.

I pushed her to the floor and she landed with a thud. I felt my cheek sting with pain and I just said, "Good bye everyone. I hope I never see you again." I turned to the wooden doors, swung them open and walked out.

******Ryoku*****

*****Next Day*****

*****Sasuke's POV*****

I am currently walking towards my house. Why? Because I have to get my things to run away. I just hope that I wouldn't have to meet Itachi. I opened the front door with the spare keys that I always carried with around me. It seemed as though nobody was home because it was deadly silent. I silently snuck upstairs and when I was about to enter my room, someone's arms wrapped around me and a familiar scent took over my senses. "Itachi" I said in a whisper. "Sasuke… why did you leave me?" he asked with a pained voice. My heart filled with rage as I shot back, "What! You're the one that abandoned me! You left for me for some whore!" Itachi turned me around so that I was facing him and said, "I love you, Sasuke. Please forgive me." I stared into his crimson orbs. I could get lost in them forever. I quickly shook out those thoughts and pushed him away from me. "Leave me alone. I just came to get my things. Why don't you go to your whore of a wife?"

I walked into my room and pulled out my suitcase from under my bed. Our family always kept our suitcases under our beds just in case we were going on a vacation. I laid it on the bed and unzipped it with sorrow filling my chest. I opened the nearest drawer, grabbed the clothes located there and stuffed them in my suitcase. Itachi came over to me and started unpacking the clothes that I had thrown in. I kept putting more clothes in but he kept taking them out. I got furious as I yelled, "Stop it Itachi! You're making this harder for me! J-just l-leave m-me alone!" Tears streaming down my face as I looked at Itachi.

I turned my attention once again to the suitcase and threw everything inside it hastily. Tears were now blinding my vision and flowing freely unto the suitcase as I closed it. "Otouto… please don't do this to me." He said with an expression that I couldn't recognize… was it regret? I shook my head and took the suitcase in my hand. I turned towards the door and said, "Goodbye, Itachi." I reached for the door and opened it slightly only to have it slammed back again by Itachi. He said with a pained voice, "Where do you think you're going? Are you just going to leave me all alone with no one to love and hold?" I couldn't understand. He had that pink haired freak. Why didn't he just leave me alone? I said harshly to his face, "Why don't you go to your wife? I'm sure that she'll spread her legs willingly for you!" I turned around once more and turned the knob to the door.

Itachi clung onto me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder. "I never married her. I left her at the chapel. I just wanted you. I had to marry her or you would get hurt and I didn't want to see my otouto get hurt. I'm sorry that I never told you why I had to marry her." I gasped at his confession and silently cried in his arms, "I'm sorry Itachi. I thought you used me. I thought that you used me." "Don't worry, Sasuke. I would have thought the same thing if the person I loved had left me to marry another woman."

I reached up to kiss him lightly, but soon that kiss turned into a burning passion. Itachi kissed down my jaw line and gently nipped at my collarbone before biting down on it, hard. I hissed in pain and gripped his shoulders telling him that we should stop. He nodded his head and gave me a quick kiss. Moments like this could last forever.

*****6 months later*****

Well, Itachi and I moved out of our Father and Mother's house. We are now living in Paris where incest is legal. It truly is the city of love. Itachi and I own our own business and make millions of dollars every year. Our parents don't know where we are, but we did leave them a little note before we left. I heard that Sasori and Deidara are getting married in one month and that the pink haired woman (I'm not calling her a bitch anymore because she turned out to be really nice and that she was forced into the marriage) and a blonde haired girl named Ino are dating. We keep in touch with everyone, even our parents. We send them a postcard every month, but we don't put our address. Itachi and I are VERY happy. As a matter of fact, he proposed to me about three months ago. We are getting married in the upcoming summer. I'm so excited. Life is good.

P.S. – The note went something like this:

Dear Mother and Father;

By the time that you read this, we will be half way to our destination by now. Don't try to find Sasuke and me because we don't ever want to see you again. I love Sasuke and I am taking him far away from you. He loves me too and we are going to get married as soon as I propose to him. I understand if you hate us but I couldn't care less about what you think. So… Ja ne!

Love,

Itachi and his koibiti, Sasuke

AU: As I said at the top, this was unedited. I just wanted to get it posted as soon as possible. Well… this turned out faster than I thought it would -_- I guess it was cause I have a story that I've been aching to write. It's such a good plot and it's supernatural. When I post it, I hope that you read it! Anywayz… please review! I really wanna know what you think! :D


End file.
